Eric
"Knowledge is far more important than brute strength."-'' Eric to Tim in Tim's story 1 Eric is the wise master of Tim Allender and a strong member of the early S.S.C. 'Background' Tim's story 1- A Normal Day: Eric is first seen when he saves Tim from getting beat up by a THEM member. Eric wastes no time is making Tim his apprentice. Eric then tells Tim that he needs to change his attitude and be more wise. After this chat, Eric tells Tim to give him 100 pushups. Tim begins and starts to feel great pain. He keeps going and after many pushups he stops. Only then does Eric reveal that Tim actually did 157. Eric later tells Tim that he and his team had went on a mission to find an S.S.C member. They found him but they were cornered by some THEM members (Lead by Talon). They began to fight and that is when Tim came in. Finally Eric says that he trained himself to join the S.S.C and that he thinks a war will come between THEM and the S.S.C very soon. Tim's story 2- A Bad Move: Eric calls Tim early in the morning and tells him to show up at The Park. Tim shows up and Eric explains that there will be an S.S.C meeting very soon. After hearing this, Tim leaves. Eric arrives early at the meeting and so does Tim. Tim asks Eric if he will be put on a mission and Eric replies that he will not. Tim then gets extremely angy and yells at Eric. They are then attacked by THEM members because Tim gave away information. Eric loses Tim and he is not seen again until the S.S.C Leader calls another meeting to fire the person responsipal for the attack. Before they say Tim's name, Eric stands up and says that he will take the blame for the attack. So Eric is fired instead and he meets with Tim one last time. Eric says that he has went on many adventures and had plenty of fun times in the S.S.C, but Tim has just started and Eric says that Tim will be a great member someday. Eric then makes Tim promise to never give up. Tim promises and Eric leaves. 'Personality' Eric is very wise and smart. He is one of the most serious characters in the entire story series. He also seems to be well in control of his emotions. He is kind toward others but a bit demanding at times. Eric also thinks out of the box and often uses quotes to get his point across. 'Abilities' Eric has the ability to hold his ground against multiple threats at the same time. He can call forth multiple quotes when he needs them. He seems to be able to sense when others around him and he appears to be very famed among the other S.S.C members. 'Attire' Eric wore a wide variety of cloathing so there is nothing strange about his clothes choice. Side-note * THEM most wanted list, by Corruption (Eric) ''Description: S.S.C member Eric has had word to have quite the S.S.C. He was a well-trained S.S.C commander who led the attacks on Fort Death Pit and Krulan. He prefers battle style 3 but has been known to switch to 4 if it comes to it. He has also been known to be a grade A spy and very intelligent. Physical Description: Hair Color-Brown, Eye Color- Dark Blue, Height- 46.9", Weakness- Style 1, Parents- unknown, no other information. REWARD: $30 and rank increase 'Trivia' *Tim never mentions Eric to Brett. *Many of Eric's quotes were later used by Tim. *Eric appears briefly in Darkness, Behind the Mask